Unknown Reveals
by Athena465
Summary: A series of One-Shots describing moments when Regina and Emma unknowingly reveal their secret relationship to various people. Most will be funny and some will be angsty. If you have a request just let me know and I will write one up for you.
1. Double Check Your Phone

One-shots based on various ways that the secret relationship between Emma and Regina would be discovered by various people. Some funny, some not so much.

If you want a follow up chapter at any point just tell me and I will see if I can whip one up.

Here we have the first One-Shot.

 **Double Check Your Phone**

Chapter 1

 **Snow's P.O.V**

I swear to every higher power, I love my daughter but sometimes I just want to smack her. Before she rushed out of the loft like a bat out of hell she told me that the blouse I was looking for was in her room…why it was even in there I do not know, maybe it got caught up in her laundry…there is just no telling.

But walking into her room I am faced with what I can only guess was the destruction of a tornado. Clothes were strewn all across her room mixed in with knickknacks lining her room. All things that if left I knew Emma wouldn't shed a tear, while she has settled down and stopped running, that didn't stop her lack of connection to the small, insignificant objects.

I spent well over half an hour looking for my blouse before I caved and called Emma. On the first try there was no answer…strange, Emma always answered the phone, even when it was a number she didn't have programmed into her phone. On the second try the rings were cut off halfway through but still went to voicemail…now she was silencing her phone…what the hell?

It was on the third ring that my daughter answered sounding anxious and jumpy…seemed to be the general feeling today for the blonde. "Yea?" her voice was full of laughter and it was light.

"Emma?" I asked confused.

"Yea Snow, what's up?" I heard her shush someone else on her side.

"Um… that blouse, do you perhaps know where it ended up in this disaster that you call your room?" I hear shuffling on the other end before Emma speaks.

"Yea, sorry about that, I was looking for something before I left. Anyway it should still be in the bottom drawer on the uh….right side I do believe."

I go where directed and there it was, neatly folded, sticking out like a sour thumb. "Got it, thanks, we still on for dinner tonight or are you going to spend the night with your mystery man again?" I know I am fishing for information…I knew what kind of denial I would get. Could you blame me? I merely wished to know what kind of man caught my closed off daughter's attention so raptly.

As if on cue I hear her sigh. "Mom, I told you there is no mystery man."

"Right, then where are you now Emma Swan?" I put on my best mother voice and I can almost hear her eye roll over the phone. When I received no response I had my answer. "See you cannot even deny it. So when do your father and I get to meet him?"

I hear muttering over the phone, she must have covered the mouth piece to converse with her mystery man. "Um not yet. I know you want to meet them but neither of us are ready for that," I hear what I believe to be a fridge door opening and closing and I blush thinking about what I interrupted with my phone call. "Can you respect that Snow?"

"Of course Emma. Just... Are you happy?" there is a pause before her answer, I can hear the smile in her voice.

"The happiest I have ever been." And I know that she is looking at her mystery man and smiling that ridiculously infectious grin.

"Okay sweetheart, bye. I love you."

"I love you two mom," she says, still jumping back and forth between Snow, mom and Mary-Margret.

I go to hang up when the sound of Emma's phone hitting what I can only guess to be the counter of her mystery man's place. Emma must have thought she hit the END button but you know technology today, it can be a pain in the ass and Emma was never very adept at phones, between breaking them, getting them wet and losing them.

As I go to end the call for the both of us I hear Emma's clear voice ring out, still near the phone. "We are going to have to tell them eventually sweetheart. It has been a year. It is better telling them than them figuring it out Hell it is better than them thinking you are a man." she chuckles at the last part...wait a minute...

NOT A MAN!

A YEAR!

"I know, dear. But you know that your mother and I have a very tainted past, and I don't want to you to have to choose between the family I made send you through a magical wardrobe and me. I don't want to even think what it will do to me to watch you walk away unwillingly…"

REGINA!

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

"No, you know I would choose you Regina. I am not going anywhere, sweetheart. It is about time someone chose you and I WILL be that person. And if my parents can't accept that then I will move out and in here with you and Henry. I. Will. Always. Pick. You" Emma punctuated with what I can only decipher as kisses. There was so much conviction in my daughter's voice that I feel my heart clench at the thought that she would choose the Evil Queen over her own parents…and yet it seemed as though Regina would encourage Emma to choose Charming and I even if it would hurt the brunette…

This was so much to take in…

"Always." I hear Regina's muffled whisper. "And what of the town when they find out?"

"Then if it gets to a point where it hinders our day to day lives the three of us will leave. We are the only ones who can cross the town line with our memories intact. We can go to California, or Greece. I will take you wherever you want to go. I just want you happy Regina."

Emma really would leave, I know that. She would forgo her duties as the Savior just to make Regina happy, I could hear it in her stubborn tone…

"I am happy my dear." And she sounds like it, reminding me so much of the woman who saved me from my rouge horse. all those years ago

"I love you, so freaking much."

"Hmm, then what do you say to finishing what your mother so rudely interrupted."

"Only if you promise to visit Greece with me someday soon," and I heard it for what it was, as I am sure Regina did as well. It was a promise, not for a vacation, but a promise to stay together.

With that the voices became lower and lower till they were too far from Emma's phone. Slowly lowering my own phone I stare out Emma's window in the direction of the Mayor's mansion that was hidden from view….where my daughter was….oh my lord….

At least she wasn't lying when she said there was no 'mystery man'….

 **A. Grayson**


	2. A Wolf's Vow

**Here we have another chapter….i should probably be paying attention to my lecture but hey, when an idea strikes you have to write lol.**

 **I intend for Charming to be next, either him or Belle, I do not want to do all of the main characters at once, I want to mix them in with others. And I have a great idea for Blue finding out, but that is later on. And thank you so much for the reviews, they mean the world to me, they really do, they encourage me to keep writing.**

 **If you have any requests on how someone finds out I am all ears…speakers…either way let me know and I will see what I can do.**

 **Enjoy**

 **A Wolf's Vow**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ruby's P.O.V**

After closing time and Granny's is all locked up is when I spot it, Emma's phone sitting there almost taunting me. I walk up to it and debate if she will really need it tonight or if I can get away with carrying my tired body home to sleep…but I know that Emma is on call tonight and could very well be tearing apart the Station in search of it, really she would lose it even if it was attached to her ear.

I sigh as I begin my walk, not looking forward to this. Just before closing Regina had barged into the diner and demanded to know where _Ms. Swan_ was. And I felt for Emma in that moment because Regina was in full Evil Queen mode.…what the hell did the blonde do to incur this wrath, a wrath that I hadn't seen directed at Emma in nearly two years since they got back from Neverland…

A gust of cold wind tore me from my thoughts and I quicken my pace and silently enter the station. As I am about to round the corner I hear shouting; the deep raspy voice of the mayor and Emma's harsh rough tone, and I cannot help but stop and listen as I silently creep to the edge and peer around it, thank the gods for the wolf's time.

"You know what Regina, I can't…" I see Emma pull at her hair in frustration. "It has been two years Regina. Two wonderful fucking years!" the blonde yells and my eyes widen and jaw drops when I see Regina wince at the blondes tone, before she pulls herself up a sneer on her face.

"I can count Ms. Swan," Emma's jaw clenches at the title. "But you must see this from my side, the town would sooner lynch me than accept it, you know this. No matter how many years I have proved myself they will never…NEVER accept this."

Silence hangs in the air as I try to figure out what it is that they are talking about that has been going on undetected for two years.

"You don't know that Regina, but I can't help but think that you are ashamed of me," Emma's voice is small and childlike. "I am just so sick of sneaking around sweetheart," my hand flies up to stifle my gasp at what is slowly starting to make sense. "I feel like I am losing you Regina. You know that I don't care about what the town thinks, only what Henry thinks and her loves that we are together, he tells me all the time just like I know he tells you…but Regina I am hurting here and you are the one doing it."

I see tears falling from Emma's eyes, and Regina's look has softened and her shoulders slumping. I can hear their deep breaths and hear both of their hearts beating erratically.

"I don't want to hurt you, dear. But…" the Queen swallows thickly, loudly. "I love you…I-I can't lose you…I…I need you and if we tell people they will take you from me. They will say I cast a spell on you…" she takes a deep breath that turns into a small, quiet sob as she keeps speaking. "The Savior wasn't supposed to fall in love with the Evil Queen."

Emma rushes forward and gathers the brunette in her arms, protecting her Queen. And when I see Regina all but melt into her embrace I see the complete and utter love that sparks between them…there is no spell, no curse that is making Emma hold her like that, nothing but her heart.

"But I did, and nothing will keep you from me, not my parents, not Blue not even another Dark Curse can keep you from me. I love you Regina Mills and if the town decides they do want to kill you because they think you cursed me, then you, me and Henry will leave town. There is a whole world out there Regina, and I want to show it to you. You and Henry are the only things keeping me in Storybrooke." Emma whispers into Regina's hair. "But I fear that if we keep this a secret much longer we will drive each other away," her words are so soft that I have to strain to hear, but hear them I do and the words and the sadness behind them breaks my heart. "And I love you too much to leave…"

I see Regina take in a breath before slightly pushing back just enough to brush her lips against Emma. Hearing them say they are together and seeing actual proof are two completely different things and I feel such happiness that my best friend found her happiness. And while I want nothing more than to respect their privacy I can't tear my eyes or my ears away from the embrace and words before me.

"And I love you too much to keep hurting you. And if I ever made you think that I was ashamed of you Emma, then I am so sorry. I may never know why it was me you chose to love but I will do anything I can to get you to keep loving me. When everyone you have ever loved has been taken from you…well…" she shakes her head.

And I understand as much as I know Emma understands; that keeping it a secret was Regina's way of ensuring no one had the power to take Emma from her. And it is all so sad that until Emma no one fought, really fought to stay by the brunettes' side.

"I will always fight for you Regina," then with a smile she says. "What are White Knights for?"

"Just shut up and kiss me you idiot," Regina mutters before grasping Emma's shirt collar and pulling her close.

I slink out of the station allowing them their moment with Emma's phone still in hand…plus I know what that kiss will lead to. As I walk back to my apartment I know that the upcoming days will be difficult for the 'new' couple, and I know that Snow and charming will not have the greatest of actions being that they still hold animosity for the Queen.

So I vow to myself, in the dead, cold night under the waning moon that no longer calls to me, that I will stand by Emma and Regina, I will be on their side and I will do what I can to protect Regina, because I know true love when I see it…and well you know, when I don't eat it….


End file.
